Right Where You Want Me
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: Roxas has been craving a little more than what Axel has been giving him.


_"Ax-el,"_ the name rolled off Roxas's tongue sweetly, and he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Rox, I'm kinda busy right now." Axel replied, slapping a sealed envelope onto the kitchen table. "I know you don't completely understand the concept of taxes, or adulthood in general, but I got shit to do if you want a full belly."

"But _baaaabe_...I'm so horny..." Roxas groaned, "and I wanna try something new..."

Axel stopped thumbing through piles of envelopes abruptly. "New?"

Roxas's lover, though incredibly sexy with his thick red hair and striking green eyes, was painfully vanilla, and Roxas craved something a little less so. Or a lot less so.

"Yeah, new..." Roxas hinted, kissing Axel's ear. _Yeah big boy, tie me up and bend me over your knee..._

"Oh...I guess we could try a new position or something," Axel offered, adding hastily, "but after I'm done with this."

"Noooo, now," Roxas whined.

"Roxas, I have to finish this by tomorrow. Honestly, it's your horniness that's gonna throw us in jail for tax evasion." Axel stated.

"You don't even go to jail for tax evasion," Roxas protested, "do you?"

"Whatever the consequence is, I don't wanna find out myself."

"Ughhhh, Axel..." Roxas griped, "there's something about me that you oughta know..."

"What?"

"I've never felt the need to lose control..."

"Oh I doubt that; you basically do it every night."

"I've always held on back and played it slow...but not this time."

"Oh yeah?"

Roxas leaned in close and whispered, "Baby, don't be gentle; I can handle _anything_."

Axel paused, then asked, "Anything?"

Suddenly, Axel snapped. In a blur of red, he lunged from his seat and slammed Roxas into the wall.

At first, the blond was startled by his lover's movement; Axel had never done anything like this, even in his most passionate fit. But he realized Axel was giving him what he wanted, and his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Don't stop now."

Axel smashed his lips against Roxas's, hungrily nipping and licking the blond's lips as if to devour the boy. Roxas moaned deeply into Axel's mouth, signaling his lover that he was all his. He combed his fingers through Axel's wild mane, tugging slightly.

Axel's nimble fingers crept up Roxas's shirt, smoothing over Roxas's nipples. Their kiss broke, letting Roxas rest his head against the wall. Axel's lips traveled down his lover's neck, his hot, wet tongue rolling over Roxas's skin. He brought his lips together, sucking on the soft skin until a purple bruise formed.

Roxas groaned, "Yes, Axel, _more_..."

"Damn...you've got me all hard now," Axel murmured against Roxas's skin. He pressed his lips to Roxas's ear, hissing, "Is this what you wanted, you little slut?"

Roxas's stomach turned; Axel had never called him that before, and...he liked it.

"Yes..." Roxas whispered.

Axel growled deep in his throat. "I'm gonna have to punish you for distracting me...get on your hands and knees for me."

"O-on the kitchen floor?" Roxas glanced down at the tile.

"Are you defying my orders?" Axel sneered.

"No..." Roxas replied in a small voice.

"No _sir_ ," Axel corrected sharply.

Reluctantly but obediently, Roxas slid down the wall, getting down on all fours.

Axel knelt next to him, his clapping his hands on Roxas's hips. He reached around, undoing the blond's jeans and sliding them down his thighs. Underneath, Roxas wore black and white checkered boxers, to which Axel swiftly tugged them down.

Roxas gulped, the cold air on his ass exciting him.

Axel smoothed his hands over Roxas's ass, giving it a little squeeze. "This? This is all mine; got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

"Now, time to give you a little something you deserve for distracting me." Axel brought his hand down hard on Roxas's ass, the sharp smack echoing through the kitchen.

Roxas threw his head back, emitting a noise in pleasured pain. His fingers curled into fists on the tile as a red hand-shaped mark began to appear on his stinging ass.

Axel brought his hand down again, and Roxas bit his lip. Roxas's dick twitched again, beginning to stay hard.

"Oh, what's this?" Axel purred, sliding a finger down Roxas's balls. Roxas jerked, letting out a "Hnnh" noise between clenched teeth.

"Are you getting hard from this? Oh, what a filthy little slut you are..." Axel chuckled. He gave Roxas's ass another sharp slap, watching the flesh jiggle.

"Just fuck me, Axel..." Roxas begged.

"You're so impatient," Axel chided, "your impatience is what got us into this little mess, so as your punishment, I'm gonna take it nice and slow. Now, undress for me."

Roxas rolled over, sitting on his sore ass. The cold tile against the hot marks stung slightly as he kicked his jeans and boxers off. He tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it aside.

"That's what I like to see..." Axel smirked. He stood, going to the kitchen window and drawing the blinds. "Now...touch yourself; spread your legs and put on a little show for me."

Roxas parted his legs, giving Axel a clear view of his waking cock. He slid his hand down his body, wrapping his fingers around his dick and slowly pumping himself. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, Roxas, just like that..." Axel slowly unfastened his belt, dropping it on the ground with a _clunk_. He unfastened his tie next, setting it aside for later use. Not concerned with time, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Axel...you're so sexy..." Roxas mused, pumping himself faster.

"You like what you see...?" Axel dragged a hand down his body, forcing Roxas's eyes to travel down...

Axel unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, revealing his erection straining against his boxer briefs. He stepped out of his slacks, kicking them aside. Sticking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, he pulled it down just enough for Roxas to get a peek of Axel's cock hidden by his coarse red pubes.

" _Fuck_ I want that in me..." Roxas threw his head back, his fingers brushing over his hole.

"Ah ah, not there," Axel scolded while covering his cock back up, "that's all mine, too."

"But I _need_ something in me..." Roxas whined.

"Guess I'm gonna have to restrain you so you don't touch yourself anymore." Axel grabbed his tie, advancing on Roxas like a predator on its prey.

Roxas's heart thudded in his chest, and he brought his legs in close. Axel circled the blond hungrily, stopping behind him and falling to his knees. Axel grabbed Roxas's wrists, yanking his arms back. He wrapped the silk tie around Roxas's wrists, tying them up tight.

"There, that should keep you from touching your hole." Axel said, satisfied with the sight of his lover bound and at his mercy. He forced Roxas onto the tile, though he was careful not to let his lover's head slam against the floor.

Wide blue eyes stared up at Axel, lust dilating the pupils.

Axel shook his head and chuckled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this..."

"Me neither," Roxas sighed, "why didn't you do this sooner...? I waited for you."

Axel's lips curled. "Because I didn't think you could take it until now."

Roxas gulped. "Wh-What are you gonna do next...?"

Axel licked his fingers, running them down Roxas's chest and over his nipple. He kissed down Roxas's pec and planted his lips over his other nipple, his tongue rolling over the sensitive bud. Roxas's body trembled, waves of pleasure rocking him. He squirmed on the tile, biting his lip.

Axel's teeth closed down on Roxas's nipple, and Roxas twitched hard. His fingers pinched the other nipple, and Roxas threw his head back.

 _"Axel!"_

Axel drew his lips back, a thread of saliva hanging from Roxas's nipple to his lips. He leaned down, taking Roxas's mouth in his own. He shoved his tongue in Roxas's mouth, tasting the blond's tongue. Roxas moaned deeply into Axel's mouth, squirming underneath him.

They broke apart, gazing into each other's lust-filled eyes. Axel scooted himself back and parted Roxas's legs. He ducked down, engulfing Roxas's cock into his warm, wet maw. Roxas arched himself into the heat.

Axel's tongue swirled around the shaft, climbing up to the tip. He rolled the hot muscle over the crown, and Roxas cried out in ecstasy. Axel dipped back down, humming around Roxas's cock. Roxas's legs trembled around Axel's head, threatening to squeeze shut.

"More, Axel..." Roxas seethed.

Axel brought his head up, licked his lips, and gave Roxas a sly smirk. When he closed his lips around Roxas's dick again, he picked up speed instantly. The sudden quick pace sent Roxas into a gasping fit as the blond scrabbled for air, inching closer to the edge of release.

"A-Axel, I'm gonna c-cum..." Roxas stammered.

Axel flashed a mischievous gleam in his green eyes, and suddenly removed his lips with a wet smack. The pressure in Roxas's core diminished quickly, leaving Roxas begging to finish.

"I can't let you cum yet." Axel said, rising to his feet. "I'll be back; stay where are."

Axel left the agonized blond on the floor, and Roxas shouted, "Not like I have a choice!"

When Axel returned, he held a black box that Roxas had never seen before. His stomach turned in anticipation to see what kind of devilish things Axel had been hiding.

"Did I hear you talking back to me...?" Axel wondered, his tone dangerous.

"N-no sir," Roxas mumbled.

"That's what I thought." Axel replied. He set the box on the floor next to Roxas, where the curious blond's eyes traveled over the contents: a wooden paddle; an assortment of plugs in a variety of sizes; a couple of egg vibrators; a tube of lubricant; and the most intriguing, a strip of black silk.

"H-How long have you been keeping this from me...?" Roxas wondered, not at all upset by the idea that Axel had been kinky the entire time.

"Not very long," Axel admitted, "I've been hoping for a day like this so I could add on to my collection. I saw a nice leather flogger I'd love to punish your ass with, not to mention a pair of handcuffs so I could chain you up like my little prisoner."

Roxas swallowed thickly. "Wh-What now...?"

Axel drew the strip of silk out of the box, dangling in front of Roxas's eyes. "Know what this is?"

Roxas shook his head.

"You'll see - or rather, you won't." Axel reached behind Roxas's head, laying the cloth over Roxas's eyes until he was enveloped in darkness. "Can you see anything? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I can't tell," Roxas said.

"Good. Now, time to open up your little hole for me." Axel flipped Roxas over on his stomach. The cold tile pressed against Roxas's nipples, which hardened against the surface. He lifted his ass in the air for Axel's access.

Axel reached into the box and pulled out one of the smaller plugs. He popped the cap on the lube, squeezing some out over the bulb of the plug. He pressed the tip to Roxas's hole, and Roxas shivered. Taking that as his cue, he slid the plug inside. Roxas's lips were forced open, and a moan escaped him.

Axel fished around with the plug, letting it roll around Roxas's walls. Then, as he slid it out, Roxas's hole tightened as if to suck it back in.

"Ah ah..." Axel protested, yanking the plug out swiftly.

"Fuck! _Ax-el_!" Roxas whined.

Axel reached for the paddle, bringing it down on Roxas's ass without hesitation. Roxas arched his back, crying out.

"What did I say about back talk?" Axel growled.

"I-I'm sorry.." Roxas mumbled.

"That's more like it. Now, for one that's a little bigger." Axel coated another plug in lube and pushed it inside Roxas's tight hole. Roxas closed around it, accepting it without hesitation.

Axel began to draw it out, teasing Roxas, letting it slip inside almost all the way, but not quite.

"Axel, I need it!" Roxas cried.

Axel's palm slammed it inside, letting the tip barely brush against Roxas's prostate. He gripped the paddle again, whacking Roxas's ass.

"What did I say about your impatience?" Axel reminded him.

Roxas pouted, relaxing to let Axel loosen him up again.

Soon, Axel removed that plug from an extremely-reluctant Roxas, and replaced it with the largest plug.

 _"Ohhh fuck!"_ Roxas moaned, sucking in the plug eagerly.

"You filthy little slut," Axel chuckled, "you seem to be taking a liking to the plug more than my cock."

"No...your cock fills me so much better," Roxas replied.

"Tell me, do you want my cock?" Axel purred.

Roxas nodded. "Yes, _please_..."

Axel drew the plug out slowly, Roxas's hole now gaping. "Damn...your hole is twitching..."

"It needs your cock to fill it," Roxas agreed.

"So, so dirty..." Axel mused. He reached for the lube, pouring it into his palm. He pulled off his boxer briefs and coated his dick with the substance.

He spread himself over Roxas, the tip of his cock at Roxas's entrance. Just before he slid in, he reached for an egg vibrator. He pressed the vibrator to the tip of Roxas's cock, turning it on.

Roxas's body quivered, the vibrations rocking him to the core. _"Axel!"_

Axel leaned in close to Roxas's ear. "You ready for my cock, baby?"

"Oh God, _yes_! I've been waiting _so_ long!" Roxas gasped.

The tip of Axel's cock rubbed against Roxas's hole, teasing him.

"Axel, put it in!" Roxas demanded. "What are you waiting for...? Please...don't take your time...you've got me right where you want me..."

"Alright you little slut," Axel agreed, pushing inside. Roxas let out a cracking moan as Axel's cock rubbed against his prostate.

"There, Axel! More, please! Give it to me!" Roxas hissed, his body shaking violently.

Axel rolled his hips leisurely, savoring the feeling of Roxas's walls squeezing him.

"God _damn_ Rox..." Axel sighed, rocking his hips in rhythm.

With each punctuated thrust, Roxas's voice cracked in pleasure. Tears dampened the cloth and streaked down Roxas's face.

"Oh, _God_ _yes_...!" Roxas cried out.

Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller male, lifting him off the cold tile and slamming him on the table. The feeling of paper chafed under Roxas's belly. Axel swept his hand across the table, knocking aside all the envelopes. With his lover bent over the table, Axel gave Roxas's ass a squeeze.

"Fuck, Roxas, your ass feels so good..." Axel grunted, slamming himself inside Roxas's heat. He leaned closer, kissing and licking the nape of Roxas's neck.

"Ahn, Axel...I'm gonna cum...!" Roxas's body twitched violently.

"Cum for me, Roxas." Axel whispered, licking the shell of Roxas's ear. He pressed the vibrator into the slit, goading Roxas to cum.

Roxas's body seized, his body going rigid against the table. His back arched, and his voice cracked as the sounds of his release echoed in the kitchen.

Gasping for breath, Roxas said, "Axel...that felt so good..."

Axel chuckled poisonously, "Oh Roxas, I'm far from finished with you..."

He slid out of Roxas momentarily as he turned the blond around, draping his left leg over his shoulder to spread him wider. The egg vibrator hummed against Roxas's sensitive flesh, and Roxas threw his head back.

"Axel, _fuck_! I-I'm so sensitive..." Roxas wept, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It feels too good..."

The blond's toes curled as he jerked from the sensation. "Axel, Axel, _Axel_!"

At the sound of Roxas screaming his name, Axel slipped his cock inside again, thrusting rapidly. His lips took to Roxas's neck, sucking new hickeys that would never be fully covered.

"Ahhhh, Axel! I'm gonna cum again!" Roxas screamed.

"That's it, my little slut; cum for me again." Axel hissed.

Roxas stiffened again as his orgasm tore through him. His release spewed from him, flying askew from the vibrator pressing into him. _"Nghaaaaaaa!"_

Axel thrust upward, his own body seizing as he came. He filled Roxas with his release, panting as he slipped out. Cum dripped from Roxas's hole as Axel pulled his lover close to his sweat-slicked body.

"Axel...god _damn_..." Roxas sighed, his chest heaving.

Axel chuckled, reaching behind Roxas's head to untie the blindfold. The silk fell away, revealing Roxas's wet eyes.

"Oh Roxas..." Axel held his lover in his arms. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

"I'm fine..." Roxas assured. "God, I've waited for something like that for months..."

"I've been waiting to give it to you for months," Axel agreed.

"You really didn't think I was ready?" Roxas asked. "I said I could handle anything."

"I know, I was just waiting for a good time." Axel admitted. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel." Roxas held his lover's face, kissing him deeply. When he let go, he said, "Although, when you told me to call you 'sir', you made me think of this one teacher I had in high school who made me call him 'sir' and it threw me off for a second."

Axel threw his head back, laughing. "Sorry, I just fantasized about you calling me 'sir' for the longest time..."

"Well, it's sexy with you." Roxas said. "And...I didn't mind being called a slut, so long as I'm your slut."

"Good." Axel kissed Roxas's cheek. "I've got you right where I want you."

* * *

It's AkuRoku month *claps hands*

I'm thinkin of writing a part 2 to this


End file.
